warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Starshine: Leafpool's Decision
Starshine: Leafpool's Decision By Oakswirl This is my version of what could've happened in Twilight, if the badger attack had not happened. This is my first fanfiction, so please try to use constructive critism, something like I HATE THIS!! Is not going to help me become a better writer. In the Allegiances a few of the names are not bolded; this is because the button wasn't working for some reason. Sorry about the blurry pictures. Allegiances THUNDERCLAN: LEADER: Firestar: 'ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes; Leafpool's father '''DEPUTY: Graystripe: '''Longhaired soild gray tom with yellow eyes '''MEDICINE CAT: '''Cinderpelt: Fluffy dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, twisted leg from being hit on the thunderpath as apprentice '''WARRIORS: ' '''Dustpelt: '''Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. '''Sandstorm: '''Pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes; Leafpool's mother '''Clouldtail: '''Longhaired white tom with blue eyes '''Brackenfur: Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Whitepaw Thornclaw: '''Golden brown tabby tom '''Brightheart: '''Ginger-and-white she-cat, amber eye-scars across left side of face from a dog attack '''Brambleclaw: '''Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. '''Ashfur: '''Spotted gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes '''Rainwhisker: Light gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Sootfur: '''Gray-black tom with amber eyes '''Squirrelflight: '''Dark ginger tabby she-cat with fluffy tail and pale green eyes; Leafpool's sister '''Spiderleg: '''Long-limbed black tom with brown stomach and amber eyes '''APPRENTICES: Whitepaw: '''White she-cat with green eyes '''Birchpaw: '''Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Ferncloud's kit '''Hollypaw: '''Dark brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, Ferncloud's kit '''Larchpaw: '''Spotted gray tabby tom with amber eyes, Ferncloud's kit '''QUEENS: Ferncloud: '''Spotted gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes; Dustpelt's mate '''Daisy: '''Longhaired cream point-color she cat with blue eyes, former horseplace cat, mother of Smoky's kits: '''Berrykit: Cream point-colored tom Mousekit: ' '''Gray-and-white tom '''Hazelkit: '''Gray-and-white she-cat '''Sorreltail: '''Calico with amber eyes; expecting Brackenfur's kits '''ELDERS:' Goldenflower: '''Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes '''Longtail: '''Pale tom with black stripes, blind from rabbit scratching eyes and forced to retire early. '''Mousefur: '''Small dusky-brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes '''SHADOWCLAN: LEADER: Blackstar: 'Large white tom with one black paw and orange eyes '''DEPUTY: Russetfur: '''Dark ginger she-cat with green-gold eyes '''MEDICINE CAT: Littlecloud: '''Very small brown tabby tom with blue eyes '''Warriors: ' 'Oakfur: '''small brown tom ' Apprentice, Smokepaw Cedarheart: '''Dark gray tom '''Rowanclaw: '''Dark ginger tom with green eyes '''Tawnypelt: '''calico with green eyes '''QUEEN: Tallpoppy: 'Long legged light brown tabby, mother of '''Toadkit: ' dark brown tom, '''Applekit: '''mottled brown she-cat, and '''Marshkit ' ELDER:' Boulder: '''skinny gray tabby tom with blue eyes '''WINDCLAN LEADER: Onestar: '''Classic brown tabby tom with orange eyes '''DEPUTY: 'Ashfoot: '''broad-faced gray she-cat (Crowfeather's mother) '''MEDICINE CAT: Barkface: '''dark brown tom with short tail '''WARRIORS: ' Tornear: '''Gray tabby tom '''Webfoot: '''Dark gray tabby tom with a torn ear '''Owlfeather: '''Light brown tabby tom '''Nightcloud: '''Black she-cat with amber eyes '''Weaselfur: '''ginger tom with white paws '''QUEEN: Whitetail: '''small white she-cat '''ELDERS: Morningflower: ''' tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes '''Rushtail: '''Light brown tom '''RIVERCLAN LEADER: Leopardstar: '''gold-and-brown spotted tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes '''DEPUTY: '''Mistyfoot: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes '''MEDICINE CAT: 'Mothwing: ' golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes WARRIORS: ''' '''Blackclaw: '''smoky black tom '' ''APPRENTICE: Beechpaw: light brown tom '''Hawkfrost: '''Dark brown tom with a white stomach and ice-blue eyes '''Voletooth: '''small brown tabby tom '''Swallowtail: '''dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes '''Stonestream: '''gray tom with blue eyes '''Reedwhisker: '''black tom with gray eyes '''APPRENTICE: Ripplepaw: '''dark gray tabby tom '''QUEENS: Mosspelt: 'tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of '''Willowkit: '''dark gray she-cat with green eyes '''Dawnflower: '''pale gray she-cat, mother of '''Minnowkit: '''black she-cat and '''Pebblekit: '''mottled gray tom '''ELDER: ' '''Heavystep: '''Thickset brown tabby tom '''TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER: Stormfur: '''Longhaired soild gray tom with amber eyes '''Brook: '''Light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes '''OTHER ANIMALS: Crowfeather: 'Smoky gray-black tom with blue eyes; formerly of WindClan '''Leafpool: '''Small, light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, and amber eyes; formerly of ThunderClan '''Smoky: ' ' '''Muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace '''Floss: '''Small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace '''Pip: '''Black and white terrier who lives with Twolegs near the horseplace '''Midnight: ' a badger that lives by the sea, able to speak Cat and Fox '''Sasha: '''Tawny point-color she-cat with blue eyes; loner '''Pine: '''Black-and white tom with pale amber eyes and claw-marks across shoulder; loner '''Socks: '''Skinny black-and-white tom with matted pelt; rouge '''Ruby: '''Skinny light brown she-cat with matted pelt; rouge '''PROLOGUE Sunlight shone on a towering forest. Birdsong filled the air, squirrels leaped between branches that were perfectly arranged for climbing, and a stream nearby was full of silver trout. But the silver tabby ignored all of that. She padded forward in a daze, her eyes, the same color as the sky, were full of pain. She padded over to the base of a steep hill, glanced around once, then ducked inside. The tunnel sloped down, then abruptly opened into a cave, soaring many tail-lengths above the cat's head. One side of the cavern was made up of rocks, ranging from pebbles to a boulder many tail-lengths high. A trickle of water ran down the rocks, emptying into a pool. The silver cat crouched down by the edge of pool, dipped her muzzle into the water, and lapped up a few drops. Instantly the surface of the water changed, showing rocky moorland. Two cats picked their way across it: one a young brown tabby with white paws and chest, the other a smoky gray-black cat. The silver cat watched as the gray cat murmured something into the tabby's ear. "You miss him a lot, don't you?" A voice murmured. Startled, the silver tabby turned around to see another silver cat standing in the cavern. This cat was so faded the cavern could be seen right through her. The cat at the edge of the pool blinked. "I haven't seen you in StarClan before." "You have not been here long enough to learn everyone in StarClan, dear one. My name is Willowflower." "I'm- well, you probably know who I am already, don't you? You're right, I do miss him. I want him to have a long life, but sometimes it's so hard, knowing how long it is until we can be can be together." Willowflower dipped her head. "I understand. Does it bother you, knowing he has taken another mate?" "No, not at all. He was so sad when I died. Being with her makes him happy. And she's a good cat, one that I wish I could've known better when I was alive." "You say that even though-" "I know, but that dosen't matter in the place they are going to." She nodded towards the pool, where the two cats, though clearly exausted, continued on steadly. "And they will get there, I'll make sure of that." Willowflower started to walk towards the cavern's entrance. "Follow me." The silver cat got to her paws, casting one last longing glance at the pool. As the two cats left the cavern the image on the water disapered, leaving the cavern still and silent. CHAPTER 1 ' '"Just a little bit farther. We need to find somewhere safe for when it gets dark." Leafpool turned her head to look into Crowfeather's sparkling blue eyes as he spoke. They continued on, leaving the clans, and everything they had ever known, behind. . . . ' '''They had been traveling for a quarter-moon now. The sparse, rocky moorland had given way to rich grassland. She could tell that Crowfeather was more relaxed now, walking along with his tail up and his saphire eyes sparkling. Leafpool guessed he was relieved that there was less of a chance the clans could find them now, and the grasslands reminded him of his old home. She scented rabbit a moment before Crowfeather's ears perked up. He glanced at Leafpool, then bounded into the grass. Leafpool let out a ''mrrow ''of amusment. She stood and waited; and a moment later the lean gray tomcat pushed his way through the grass stems, carrying a rabbit. "Lots of prey around here." He mumbled through a mouthful of fur. He set the rabbit down and begun to speak more clearly. "I found a stream of clean water too. No sign of badgers or twolegs or anything. We just need to find shelter and we could live here." "That's great." Purred Leafpool. "Speaking of shelter, I saw a clearing we could spend the night in." They ate the rabbit, then Leafpool trotted into the clearing with Crowfeather bounding alongside her. The clearing had sloping sides to keep out the wind, and a tree with moss growing on its roots, which Leafpool used to make two nests. ''It wouldn't be good for a permanent home, though, ' she thought. ''There's no barrier aganist predators. "There's some trees nearby." She murmured as she sank into her nest. "Tomorrow I can teach you how to catch mice." "Sounds good." Crowfeather stepped onto his nest, circled three times, and flopped in the moss. Leafpool rubbed her face aganist his. "Good night, Crowfeather. I love you." "I love you too." . . . The next morning Leafpool woke up with the feeling that something was wrong. "Crowfeather, I-" Then she realized Crowfeather wasn't there. '''CHAPTER 2 ' ' Leafpool's blood ran cold. Crowfeather would never willingly leave her, so something must have happened to him. Was it a badger? Had a twolegs-'' '' ''"Sorry Leafpool, I thought you were still asleep." "Crowfeather!" She yowled. She bounded up the slope to where he was standing, pressing herself aganist his flank and causing him to drop the herbs and fresh-kill he carrying. "I thought something had happened to you! A badger or twolegs or-" Crowfeather licked her between the ears. "I'll never leave you, I promise." Amber eyes gazed into blue for a moment, then Crowfeather gently pulled away. "I found something." "What?" Crowfeather's eyes glowed. "It's a surprise." He picked up the herbs- which Leafpool reconized as horsetail- and the fresh-kill, then turned around and trotted toward a field Leafpool had noticed earlier, made up of some sort of tall plant she didn't recognize, mixed with wildflowers and an occansional bramble. She had been planing to avoid it- the plants were much taller than a cat, and it would be too easy to get lost- but now she saw something she had not noticed before-a path, wide enough for three cats to walk side-by-side leading into the field. "I think it's an abandoned twoleg path." Said Crowfeather. ''Why would twolegs abandon a path? ''Leafpool did not speak the question out loud, she already knew what Crowfeather would say: that twolegs are mouse-brained. ''Is that really true, or do we just not understand them? ''Then she gave her pelt a shake. She was with Crowfeather, and he was about to show her something wonderful. ''What else matters? '' As they walked across the path, Leafpool saw a large twoleg nest in the distance-but even from here, she could see the large holes in the roof. ''It wouldn't be good for shelter. But it has to be abandoned, so maybe we could catch mice there...? '' They reached the end of the field. Leafpool let out a purr of delight as she saw a forest off to the right. She had not realized until then how homesick she was for trees. And off to the right was more moorland. "It's like the terrain from both our own homes combined!" She exclamed. She pressed her muzzle aganist Crowfeather's. "It's wonderful. Is this the surprise?" Crowfeather shook his head. "No, actually. The surprise is even better!" He tore off across the grass. Laughing, Leafpool ran after him, enjoying the sensation of the ground rushing away beneath her. Crowfeather skidded to a halt. "Look!" In front of them was a wall of brambles. "I found a way across." Crowfeather explained. He walked over a tree nearby and jumped onto its lowest branch, motioning for Leafpool to follow him. Leafpool jumped onto the branch, noticing that it curved over the wall of brambles. "Now we just walk to the edge of the branch and jump down." His eyes glowed as he looked at Leafpool. "You see? It's an easy jump for cats, but badgers and foxes can't jump this high or get through the brambles. It's perfect! And on the other side is our new home." Leafpool walked to the edge of the branch. The brambles surrounded a grassy clearing. In the center was a young oak tree, and a stream crossed the center of the space. Off to the side was an tall boulder, its sloping sides reminding Leafpool of Sunningrocks, and a cave in the side. Leafpool gazed at it, amazed. Crowfeather was right. It was the perfect new home. Crowfeather was starting to look uncertain. "I-if you don't like it, we can find somewhere else…" Leafpool licked him on the cheek. "It's ''beautiful, '' Crowfeather." "It-it's okay, I guess." Crowfeather mumbled. Leafpool purred and jumped into the clearing. She poked her head into the cave to see that part of the floor was covered with feathers and moss. "I didn't have time to put more bedding." Said Crowfeather behind her. "I don't we need any more, since there's only two of us. She touched a crevice in the wall. "And I can store herbs in these." They named their new home the Clearing and the boulder the HighRock. ( I know those aren't very creative but I'm not good with names.) Then they settled down to eat the fresh-kill and share tongues on the slope of the HighRock. '''Their new home is on a abandoned farm, if you were wondering. The ruined building Leafpool saw in the distance was a barn, the field was an abandoned wheat field, and the Clearing was a pasture. The oak tree and stream in the Clearing grew there after the people left. The wall of brambles is a fence, and the plants grew so thickly on it because the stream flows right through the main part of the roots.' ' Do you think I should continue this story or not?' Category:Oakswirl's Fanfictions